Desune Moralix
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| ALIAS: Mora (short version, this name is frequently used by her friends) NAME INTERPRETATION: デス音 (Desu ne) Death Sound (Desu/デス= katakana for "Death") モラリクス (Moralix) No specific point in Japanese |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| TYPE: TEMUROIDO '(in japanese, it sounds the same as "TEAMLOID", which is a part of TEAMLASTIC, created by MoralixHELL) MODEL: '''MR13 '- MR is "MORA" without the vogals and 13 is her favorite and lucky number. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENDER | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| '''Female | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 273,6 Hz | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Aioto Suta '(best friend and and work-in-progress TEMUROIDO voicebank) '''Ryune Sasa '(friend and and work-in-progress TEMUROIDO voicebank) '''Namine Ritsu (her idol and inspiration) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| AGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 17 '''(teen and original age) and '''22? (adult age) | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENRE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Female | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'COMING SOON' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | style="padding: 0.75pt; text-align: center;"|WEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'45kg' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Bazooka | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CREATOR | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MoralixHELL |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 154cm | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MoralixHELL | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'deviantART' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'9th July' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| LIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Japan, Eating, Sleeping, Listening To Music, Anime, Manga, Korean Fashion, Vocaloid and Tumblr. | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| YouTube ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| '''07-09-2012 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| DISLIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'Fake people, haters, classic music, carrot and Myspace.' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| "Rolling Girl"(original by Hatsune Miku) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PERSONALITY: She's a total Vocaloid addicted otome and Korean fashion lover. She's awesome, funny, crazy but she's really annoying when she trolls everyone around her. She has a completely opened mind, so, if you need someone to talk to, she's the person you're looking for. You can perfectly trust her! |} Character Design Hair color: Scarlet Eye color: Red T-shirt:? Light Gray Tie: Red "Gloves":? Light Gray Skirt:? Dark Gray and Red "Boots":? '''Light Gray and Red '''Nationality: Portuguese, from Portugal. Lives in Japan. Voicebank Moralix's voicebank is in romaji. There are two currently versions of Moralix's voicebank: version 1 and version 2. Normal Voicebanks: Click here to download Desune Moralix V1. Click here to download Desune Moralix V2. Desune Moralix V3 COMING SOON Appends COMING SOON: Mora Append Sick - She sounds like she's sick. Mora Append Talk - She sounds like she's talking in short notes. Mora Append Soft - She sounds softer. Mora Append Whisper - She sounds like she's whispering. RECOMMENDED TONE: '''C#4 '''Slideshow Aitai3.png|Aitai Desune Moralix ArmadaDoPudimFlan.png|Exclusive "Armada do Pudim Flan" drawing with Moralix in her human form Black Rock Shooter2.png|Desune Moralix "Black Rock Shooter" version DesuneMoralixV3.png|Desune Moralix drawing made with MS Paint DesuneUTAUBoxArt2.png|Desune Moralix UTAU Box Art ITS ANOTHER ME OMG.png|Moralix nagging Mora Append MORALIX EVERYWHERE.png|Moralix nagging Aoki Lapis MoraMora.png|New Desune Moralix design attempt (failed) MoralixChibi3.png|Desune Moralix chibi version MoralixDeath3.png|First Desune Moralix design Moralixa3.png|Moralix in her human form PoPiPo2.png|PoPiPo Desune Moralix Meme UTAAAUUU.png|New Desune Moralix design Why the hell is she doing this.png|Moralix nagging Sasa Y U NO TDA.png|Moralix talking furiously to Sasa because she hasn't got a TDA Model